RWBY 4Kids! Special PSA: Siblings
by The Draigg
Summary: In this special RWBY 4Kids! PSA, the Sneeze sisters talk about different types of love, and how that relates to being siblings. From familial love to platonic love, everything is covered! And maybe Winny will pick up a real hunk too! So please, enjoy this helpful public service announcement!


**_RWBY 4Kids! Special PSA: Siblings_**

 **Who's ready for more of the thing that nobody asked for? …Good! Glad to hear that you're ready. So, for the sake of this story, let's just assume it takes place after the credits of the 4Kids! version of the episode** ** _Lessons Learned_** **. Also, this is my submission for the December 2015 MonCon over at /r/RWBY. Let's hope that this story wins me something! Go team! Now, with the needed stuff out of the way, let's get started on this highly important PSA about siblings with the Schnee sisters!**

 **XXX**

 _"_ _Theme of RWBY" instrumental plays in the background as the words Team RWBY Sez! fade in. As the title fades away, stock footage of the episode that just aired begins to play, surrounded by a totally radical border around the screen._

"Oooh, I love my sister, Snowy Sneeze so much! But, I can't possibly tell her! She'd just make fun of me about it," Winny Sneeze gushed, her formal demeanor gone right off the bat.

"Now hold on a minute there, Winny," interrupted Snowy. It was if her voice came out of nowhere!

"S-sis!" Winny chimed. "I was telling the audience… heh…"

"I heard everything. And it's okay, why wouldn't I love my little sister?" Snowy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the history of ever.

"Wait, you love me too?" came Winny's confused words. This was totes shocking!

Snowy replied "Of course I do. That's what familial, sisterly love is!"

"Familial love?" parroted Winny.

"Right. See, there's a difference between loving your family, and loving someone else, like a friend or… someone you really treasure," taught Snowy.

"Ooooh, like that Uber-hunk Nick Vessel?!" Winny squeed. She just loved that blue-haired dude!

"Heh, totally," Snowy replied. "But there's a real difference between that and how, say, our cousins, Amara and Michelle, love each other as relatives."

"Oh, you mean those two les—" Winny was cut off quickly by Snowy's strained voice.

"And I'm sure they love boys too," Snowy quickly added. The audience didn't need to learn about anything scary, like the horror of all horrors: alternative lifestyles.

Winny hummed. "I see."

"So, don't worry about love. Your sister, Snowy Sneeze, loves you very much," reassured Snowy.

"But… I didn't know you believed in me…" was Winny's demure reply. She was totally bummed about what happened earlier in the show.

 _Footage from earlier in the episode of a caterpillar crawling up to Winny's summoned magic toothpick plays._

Snowy then said, "I have every reason to! You actually did summon something in the garden earlier! I never not ever believed in you, or your skills."

"Wow…" Winny quietly gasped, before returning to her normal steely composure. "Si-sister, I'm glad you feel that way about me. And I can assure you, I feel the same. B-but it's not like I _needed_ you to train me or anything. I could've done it myself."

Snowy chuckled. "Heh heh heh. That's the Winny I know. Say, how about we get some of those totally swoosh burgers from the place that Riley told us about?"

"Wowie! I-I mean, of course, dear sister," accepted Winny.

"But before we go, one last thing," Snowy said.

"Oh?"

"Remember audience, familial love, platonic love, and romantic love are all different things. Once you understand that, you'll know how to love your siblings. And maybe pick up a total hunkasaurus!"

Winny and Snowy laughed together.

"Maybe we'll see Nick there! Oh, you need to meet him, Snowy!" Winny gushed again. "He's super macho!"

"I bet, Winny, I bet." Half-laughed Snowy.

"Bye-bye, audience!" Snowy and Winny said together, as part of the standard ending to a _Team RWBY Sez!_ segment.

 **XXX**

 _Fighting Grimm by lunch time_

 _Stopping bullies by bed time_

 _They won't stop when they stop fights!_

 _They're the one Team RWBY!_

 _Riley will help out her friends_

 _Protecting always until the end_

 _Never will their wills bend!_

 _The members of Team RWBY…_

 _Riley Robertson!_

 _Yolanda Longford!_

 _Bianca Bella!_

 _Winny Sneeze!_

 _This is the day to wait for!_

 _RWBY always has more in store!_

 _Fighting Grimm by lunch time_

 _Stopping bullies by bed time_

 _With her Protector friends to make right!_

 _They're the one Team RWBY!_

 **XXX**

 **And there you have it! A short, tasty morsel to have your eyes and imaginations devour. Now, I normally don't write things this short, so I hope that I managed to at least get some humor out of it. And if I didn't oh well. At least I tried. So, with that said, I'll see you around next time, at the next episode of RWBY 4Kids!**

 **This has been The Draigg, and this broadcast is over!**


End file.
